bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 156
London Buses route 156 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Wimbledon and Vauxhall, it is operated by Abellio London. History Route 156 commenced operating on 23 April 1983 between Morden station and Clapham Junction Grant Road via Hillcross Avenue - Lower Morden - Grand Drive - Raynes Park - Merton Park - Wimbledon - Merton Road - Wandsworth. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Merton (AL) garage using Daimler Fleetlines. The route was introduced to replace withdrawn sections of route 77A and M1. On 27 October 1984, after 1945 the route terminates at Northcote instead of Grant Road. On 3 August 1985, the Monday to Friday peaks service was extended from Clapham Junction to Vauxhall Station. On 11 July 1987, the Monday to Saturday service was withdrawn between Raynes Park and Morden, this section was replaced by new route 163. Part of the allocation was transferred to Stockwell (SW) garage at the same time. On 2 September 1989, the Morden (AL) allocation was transferred to Stockwell (SW) garage. On 2 March 1991, part of allocation was transferred to Morden (AL) garage and MCW Metrobuses were introduced. On 25 May 1991, the Stockwell (SW) allocation was transferred to Morden (AL) garage and was converted to midibus operation using Plaxton Poiner bodied Dennis Darts. The route was withdrawn between Clapham Junction and Vauxhall and between Wimbledon and Morden. On 9 April 1994, a school day journey was introduced between Southfields School to Clapham Junction using a MCW Metrobus and MCW Metroriders were introduced. On 13 September 1997, the route passed to Limebourne Buses operating from their Battersea (QB) garage and was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. The school day journey was passed to Nostalgia Bus. On 30 April 1999, the school day journey was transferred to Limebourne Buses operating from their Battersea (QB) garage using a MCW Metrobus. On 7 July 2001, the route was included in the sale of Limebourne Buses to Connex and the Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by Caetano Compass bodied Dennis Dart SLF. On 3 August 2002, the route was converted to double deck operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. On 14 September 2002, the route was extended from Clapham Junction to Vauxhall via Queenstown Road. On 26 February 2004, the route was included in the sale of Connex to Travel London. In May 2009, the route was included in the sale of Travel London to Abellio London. On 12 September 2009, the route was retained by Abellio London with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 10 September 2016, the route was retained by Abellio London. Current Route Route 156 operates via these primary locations: *Wimbledon Sir Cyril Black Way *Wimbledon Station *Wimbledon Park *Wandsworth *Clapham Junction Station *Queenstown Road Station *Battersea Park Station *Vauxhall Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 156, London Buses routes